


Inch of Skin

by Rozlie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, This is why I'm such trash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozlie/pseuds/Rozlie
Summary: Taeyong has had enough. Doesn't Ten know that everyinch of skinbelongs to Taeyong?





	

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> I'm sorry if this triggers anyone.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> There's fighting and choking in this...I don't know how much is too much so I'm sorry if it's too much.
> 
>  
> 
> TaeTen is favorite ship. The others are mentioned, but not apart of this particular scene.
> 
>  
> 
> Let's stalk each on twitter: @koffeebuttr_ cuz I ain't got no friends.
> 
>  

“Taeyong-hyung...stop! Please,” Ten groaned out in a feeble voice as he tried his hardest to fight off the naked, sweaty and grimy yet beautifully sculptured torso off of him. Ten cried out pathetically as he felt his thin wrist began to almost crush under his leader’s rough grip. “Taeyong, please you’re hurting me!” Ten screamed as loud as he could before Taeyong let up on him only to thrust Ten’s thin body against the hard tile of their new dorm in the heart of Hongdae. Ten’s eyeliner and carefully applied make-up started to unravel as his bitter, frightened tears ruined them. 

 

But not as nearly as much as Taeyong had ruined him. 

 

Ten’s bright, melting chocolate, panicked eyes were swimming in pure, unaltered fear as he watched Taeyong’s once beautiful face contorted in an ugly rage, seething anger before he growled and gripped his teammate’s throat with one hand and this other securing his wrists above his head. 

 

Ten screamed as loud and high as possible as his Taeyong sat on his core pinning him down next to the toilet. Taeyong’s dark eyes flashed dangerously. His once fragile, serene face was twisted in anger, and newly-released jealousy.

 

“I’m hurting you?” Taeyong spat disgusted, his nose wrinkling, his gaze sharp and heartless as a killer. He looked down at Ten as if he was nothing, absolutely worthless—as if the system of organs and skin under him wasn’t the culmination of all his joy and happiness. “You want to talk about fucking pain?! Pain is what the FUCK you put me through! You're fucking Johnny and as soon as he ignores you for Mark, or Jaehyun you then think you can come to me and smile and take advantage of the fact that I love you more than anything?! You use me for one night stands after I confessed and then go back to him?! Now, THAT IS FUCKING PAIN!” Taeyong screamed as he squeezed Ten’s windpipe and thrashed his dongsaeng's head against the cold unforgiving tile. 

 

Ten began to scream, bloody curdling, soul-shattering scream that even gave Taeyong goose bumps, but Taeyong was too far gone to care. Ten had teased him every time they were together. 

 

Ten's bright smile tortured him for fucking fun for all these years. Ten knew what he was doing to Taeyong. He would always cozy up to Taeyong in long car rides, his fingertips caressing the inside of the leader's arm, softly tracing the lines of his veins. It would make Taeyong all but purr. Ten would give him a shy, but bold smile. 

Taeyong would never hesitate if Ten asked for extra help with choreo, even though Ten was the best dancer of them all. At that time, Ten would feign ignorance, and they would spend hours in the practice room until Taeyong would cave into Ten, and kiss him breathlessly. No one even questioned when Taeyong would tug Ten into bed with him, muffling soft sighs of content and ruffling of sheets. 

 

It was so painfully obvious Taeyong was in love with Ten, that SM had made sure to separate them after the success of NCT U... sending Ten to 'Hit The Stage' and other variety shows. During that time, Taeyong was caught in his scandal--things that he did as a poor, struggling snot-nosed little shit came back to bite--and he couldn't deal with that and being the leader of NCT.

 

He didn't mean push Ten away, but he relied heavily on his sunbaes, who themselves had heavier controversies. He needed guidance, and not a flirt and their coquettish ways. 

 

But once it died down due to the fierceness of their fans’ support, Taeyong noticed that Ten, his smiling flower was oddly close to Johnny. At first, Taeyong didn't mind. He and Johnny were the one of first of the SM Rookies and trained for long hours together. He never thought Johnny would be into guys or even Ten. Ten, however became much more comfortable with himself after 'Hit The Stage', growing into a beacon of smiles that no one could extinguish. 

 

Yet, when Taeyong tried to reach for Ten one night after hours, Ten turn around to him with a bright smile and said. "Hyung, I'm sorry but, I like someone else." 

 

Taeyong tried not to show his hurt, but he could never hide his feelings. 

 

"That's fine, Ten. I just wanted know why you're still up."

 

"You know I always get thirsty in the middle of night? Want a drink?" Ten smirked leaning his elbows behind him and his hips forward. Taeyong's eyes betrayed him. Ten was becoming more and more irresistible and dangling himself in front of his friend like an oasis of crisp, icy water in front of a lost man in the desert. All Taeyong really wanted was a drop on his parched lips, just to let him continue with live but Ten would only laugh in his face, retracting himself from Taeyong, giggling all the while.

\--

“Who’s fucking laughing now, huh Ten?” Taeyong whispered before Ten began to choke, his eyes bulging from his pretty little head. His hair wilting and sticking to his sweat covered face. 

 

“Taeyongie, please!” Ten cried out, gasping for air trying to wring himself free. Taeyong gasped at the soft, affectionate nickname…his guard dropping before Ten freed his hands and sucker punched Taeyong right in the mouth.

 

Taeyong cursed as he fell sideways in the bathroom before Ten screamed and scrambled as fast as he could on his hand and knees, looking nothing less than a pathetic, feral, petrified animal before finally getting on his feet, his bare feet nearly slipping on the tile before he ran the extend of the their new home and searched with wild, teary eyes for an exit.

 

He found it! The backdoor! A door never looked so fucking good, Ten thought before he ran to it, thanking the fact his legs were so long as he took his hurried strides to the door removing the locks and bolts in record speed before swinging it open…

 

…to see Taeyong.

 

Ten screamed before he jumped up and backed away only to fall straight on his ass. Ten didn’t even look up from his spot on the floor as he began to run his throat sore with cries and sobs before he heard the door slam close. Ten, with all the courage he could muster looked up to Taeyong who was towering over the feeble, dirty, bloody and shocked foreigner. Ten gritted his teeth and shouted. 

 

“FUCK YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!” Ten screamed in English before Taeyong grimaced and gripped Ten by his black tresses and dragged him towards the center of the house as Ten kicked and screamed, trying to grab at the sofa or the corners of the wall to halt Taeyong’s movements.

 

“You fucking hate me?! Good! ‘Cause I’m fucking disgusted with you! You fucking **whore**!” Taeyong shouted before Taeyong suddenly tripped and fell on his face. Before the leader had time to recover he was being shoved up against the wall and kneed in the stomach. And soon as Taeyong hunched forward, a hard punch landed on his neck, causing him to gag and then slip to the floor. Ten screamed and punched Taeyong in the face. 

 

“YOU calling ME a whore?! Well, if that ain’t the lion calling the fucking kitten a pussy, Taeyong!” Ten spat before Taeyong groaned in excruciating pain. 

 

Taeyong wasn't so innocent either. Ten wasn't the only one Taeyong had his share of. Ten would glare at Jaehyun every time Jaehyun would playfully link arms with Taeyong, or let the leader pinch his cheeks. One time, after coming back to their old dorm in Gangnam, he clearly heard Taeyong’s name laced in Jaehyun’s moans and the tell-tale sound of springs creaking. 

 

Taeyong, the neat-freak, germophobe to the core would never deny an invitation from Winwin to shower together and Ten knew that Sicheng would be kissed, coddled and caressed softly in the shower. Taeyong would probably use all the Chinese he knew to make Winwin feel comfortable and make the Chinese member melt in his hands. Taeyong wasn't gentle with anyone the way he was with his precious Winwin. And when Winwin and Jaehyun was out, Yuta would pounce on the chance to curl into Taeyong's lap to watch whatever anime was on the queue. No one missed the look in Yuta's eyes when Taeyong would attempt to speak Japanese with him. Yuta would blush and be more than happy to slow down and explain every syllable.  
  


 

Taeyong coughed before he looked up at the beautiful mess Ten was. Taeyong licked the trail of blood from the corner of his lip and grinned before Ten’s eyes widened, completely frightened before he began to sob and ran away. Taeyong quickly recovered and despite being in jeans and in throbbing pain he chased after Ten who made it to the door.

 

Ten’s feet beat down the concrete of the backyard and to the wilderness behind their Hongdae home. Ten was hauling ass before the sound of bare feet pounding the earth crept up behind him until Ten could hear Taeyong’s growl. But Ten didn’t dare to look around, as he dodged trees and random foliage, but in an instant, his jacket was gripped rudely from the back and Ten screamed bloody murder before his back was pulled against a familiar chest. 

 

Ten screwed his eyes shut, his eye make-up all cried off of his pallid face, his lip quivering as he felt Taeyong’s heart beat almost violently in his chest and against his back. Ten felt his knees weakened, but bravely stood on his own.

 

“What…what do you want, hyung?” Ten’s utterly feeble voice asked softly into the pitch black air. Ten shuddered when he felt Taeyong’s nose brush against the back of his neck. He felt his heart race speed up as Taeyong’s hands found their way in front of the abused's hoodie. Ten closed his eyes, his entire being trembling with fear as Taeyong slowly began taking off the jacket, slipping them from Ten’s slender, yet toned arms.

 

“You know exactly what I want, love.” Taeyong whispered, as he caressed Ten’s now naked arms with the knuckles of his index fingers, softly, Taeyong’s want growing with every second. “See Ten, I’m not holding you any more, you can fucking run now if you want…but you won’t…because **you** want me.”

 

Ten’s eyes widened as he felt Taeyong lap his tongue lovingly over the back of his neck. Ten sighed, slipping his eyes closed before Taeyong snaked one hand up to Ten’s wilted hair, running his strong fingers through them lovingly…before he clutched the raven locks in his unforgiving grip, causing Ten to cry out. Taeyong then began dragging Ten back to house while Ten tried to escape again.

 

Ten couldn’t believe how easy Taeyong manipulated him! Ten cried and wriggled free before Taeyong gripped both of his lover's hands behind his back and dragged him back into the house.

 

“Fuck you, Taeyong! I FUCKING HATE YOU!” Ten cried as his tears, hot like the hatred boiling in his gut as he twisted away. Ten tried to escape again only to fall on his face as Taeyong yanked Ten’s ankle all the way back to the bathroom. Ten clawed at the furniture in their home, knocking vases off their stands and corners of the walls once more, regretting that he decided not the join the others at the restaurant. His nails chipping as he dug them into the lush carpets. Ten felt so helpless as he was pulled back into their bathroom. Ten prepared for the worse as Taeyong pulled Ten up on his feet by the back of his slender neck, making him stare at Taeyong. Ten looked at his friend, his once gentle leader and just gazed at him, so helplessly.

 

“Why can’t we just be…friends?” Ten began to sob before Taeyong snorted and rolled his eyes. 

 

“That’s what I wanted to be…but you crossed the line…you pushed me to this point. I don’t want to be friends anymore.” Taeyong snarled an inch away from Ten’s bruised lips before claiming them for his own. 

 

Ten wailed against Taeyong’s lips before Taeyong’s hands flew up to Ten’s neck, but this time with a softer motive than before. The same hands that created an imprint of death slowly caressed his throat lovingly. Ten tried to struggle against Taeyong chest before becoming nothing but soft gropes. Ten let out another set of tears before moaning into Taeyong’s mouth as Taeyong’s pressed their bodies together, their tongues smashing against each other fervently. Taeyong’s callous fingers slipped from Ten’s neck to his tank top before Taeyong gripped the fabric and ripped it clear in half and off of Ten's skin.

 

Skin. That’s all Taeyong wanted to feel. Ten’s skin—prickling in fear, his skin tightening in anger, his skin relaxing in pleasure, his skin crawling with disgust. Ten was his, all his. Taeyong would never share his prize… In his head, Ten a was present to Taeyong and it was Taeyong’s purpose to look after him, take him as his own. Nothing would come between that, not even Ten himself.

 

Ten’s back arched as Taeyong’s lips slipped from lips to the underside of his chin, pinning Ten harder up against the wall. Ten’s head was still throbbing, still hurting, but he wanted this…he wanted Taeyong. All he wanted was Taeyong to care about him more than he should but ended up hurting himself. Ten’s desperate hands grappled Taeyong’s dark coif, wrapping his fingers around them as Ten silently let out a scream as Taeyong began to suck vigorously on a particular spot on his neck. 

 

Taeyong’s hand expertly followed the trail that he was the first to layout on Ten’s skin. He reached Ten's belt buckle, snapping it off and pulling the thick leather that bound Ten’s hips and pants together in one fluid motion and pulling them down, boxers and all. 

 

Ten’s cheeks rouged from the cool air hitting his blazing, wanton skin as he kicked off his boots and pants. Taeyong tilted his head from Ten’s prominent collarbone to Ten’s little tan nipple that had a piece of steel speared through it. Ten moaned as Taeyong’s velvety tongue flicked rapidly against it, distracting Ten as Taeyong began undoing his pants and letting them slip from his hips and fall to the tile. 

 

“Oh, Taeyongie,” Ten began as Taeyong hugged Ten to him, his calloused hands kneading Ten’s perky swells before sliding down and clutching the back of Ten’s knees and hitching his legs around his waist.

 

Ten gasped as he ground into Taeyong, his tongue tapping softly against Taeyong’s as the former lapped at the blood left from the attack earlier. Taeyong growled before seizing Ten’s waist and carrying his lover into the glass shower, the little squares of multi-colored tile were the only once left to witness a glorious expression of love before Taeyong turned the knob.

 

The leader hissed as the scalding hot water sprayed on him, but didn’t stop kissing Ten. Oh no, he would never stop kissing his beloved. Never.

 

Steam filled the glass box with the two people ferociously eating at each other’s lips, sweet caresses turning into primal clawing as Ten began rutting harder against Taeyong, growing impatient. 

 

“Isn’t this romantic?” Taeyong teased, his hair now drenched and sticking all around his neck and shoulders before Ten slowed down some. 

 

“This is fucking terrible,” Ten breathed, almost ready to cry again before Taeyong grinned, caressing Ten’s legs that were still locked around his hips. 

 

“You're the worse,” Taeyong grinned slyly before he motioned Ten back onto his feet. Once Ten was on his feet, Taeyong spun him around and pressed him against the glass, the condensation of the steam rubbing against Ten’s cheek as he felt Taeyong’s lips on the back of his neck again, kissing them wetly, whispering soft words to him as the rough hands rubbed up and down his sides, excruciatingly slow. 

 

“Do you still love me, Ten? Am I still your favorite? Even after all this?” Taeyong whispered as he watched the blood and grime wash off of them both and disappeared down the drain. Ten panted, his nose kissing against the cloudy glass and nodded, his heart beat racing as he felt a burning, blunt, heat against his tight entrance.

 

“I will, I will always,” Ten promised before Taeyong took hold of Ten’s hips, and the other of Ten’s neck before he shoved himself into Ten. 

 

Ten let out a painful howl as Taeyong bite the back of Ten’s neck and with another thrust sheathed himself with his lover, becoming soulmates, becoming what they always were supposed to be…one.

 

Ten thumped his forehead against the glass walls of the showers and continuing to cry out in the blistering pain but entrancing pleasure. Taeyong shuddered lewdly against Ten before easing in and out of his beloved brother. Ten choked on his own gasp as he threw his head back, and Taeyong’s hand on his neck moved over to his face and Ten sucked on one of Taeyong's fingers and Taeyong’s other hand searched down Ten’s flat stomach and gripped his length, pumping him fiercely. 

 

“You’re so big hyung…fuck,” Ten whispered, but Taeyong heard it over his own grunts and the rushing water. Taeyong felt his length spasm inside of Ten at his pleasured voice. 

 

"You take me so good, Tennie. Did your precious Johnny-hyung fuck you like this too?" Taeyong grinned into Ten’s skin. 

 

Ten shuddered despite the steam of the shower. "Well, why yes. Yes he fucking did. Did Yuta teach you how to asking stupid questions in the midst of sex?"

 

Taeyong stopped fucking for a moment before slamming back into Ten. 

 

“Don’t you fucking hate me?” Taeyong teased and Ten bit on Taeyong’s finger and threw his head back, but Taeyong dodged his head to the left and let out a peel of laughter.

 

"I do, truly." Ten smiled. Taeyong shook his wrist before inspecting his bitten finger. 

 

"Aww, bad Kittyphon," Taeyong teased, his voice licking at the shelf of Ten's multi-pierced ear. "How naughty of you," Taeyong hissed in Thai and Ten felt his knees rattle. 

 

“God, Taeyong-hyung…” Ten sighed out, in a painfully aroused voice before Taeyong gripped Ten’s hand that was holding his body away from being completely smashed into the glass and raised it above Ten’s head, intertwining their fingers together before fucking Ten harder. Ten cried out at the sudden change of pace, Taeyong’s left hand still jerking him at the same pace as his thrust. Ten’s left hand reached behind him and gripped Taeyong’s hair, twisting his thin fingers into the jet strands.

 

“Fuck me, hyung, make it hurt...punish me please!” Ten screamed in an octave higher as he felt his orgasm chugging closer and closer to the end like a raging locomotive. Taeyong swallowed hard, hearing and heeding to Ten’s wants.

 

“Fuck, Ten! Don't...if you keep fucking saying that, I'll hurt you for real! Fuck!” Taeyong hissed harshly against Ten’s shoulder before biting down. Ten gasped, his immaculate profile smashed up against the fogged up, heated glass before he let out a string of violent curses and let himself unravel in Taeyong’s grip and against the tempered glass. Taeyong cringed when Ten’s silky tunnel clamped up, literally squeezing his orgasm from him. 

 

Ten smiled lopsidedly as he felt Taeyong milk inside of him, the feeling of being fucked and filled was on this side of euphoria and utter pain on the other. 

 

Taeyong rested his head against the back of Ten head, his lips wearing a smile identical to Ten’s before whispering softly in Thai.

 

“Every inch of skin is mine, Chittaphon.”

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> /milly rocks on any block/
> 
> Did you guys like it?


End file.
